drdlfandomcom-20200213-history
InfernoSlayer/RMK
Summary RMK is a 12 year old stickman with a red marker that has powers. He also has fire powers. This OC generally used only on Drooodle. Appearance A stickman with a red bandanna and a red marker in his hand. His super form makes his eyes glow golden and has a light aura. Personality Naive, fun, adventurous, comedic, nice, energetic, rushes into things before thinking. Powers Using fire in any way he wants, like a fire ball a fire blast a fire punch or fire kick anything like that. His marker. (explained lower down in the post) Very durable, his strongest durability feat was tanking a nuclear blast that was 75 megatons of TNT. Red missiles, he shoots a red missile that can seek out targets. He can also teleport his marker from in and out of his hand. Very weak, albeit useful regeneration. Super-RMK Super RMK is activated when he is in intense heat. (like lava) RMK needs to be in heat at least 1000 Fahrenheit to go super. The power of the super form depends on how hot the heat is and how long the form lasts is dependent on how long he was exposed to the heat. The abilities of super RMK depend on the power of his forms, he gets the glow aura and glowing eyes at 5x power, flight at 15 power, and if he gets 30x power, he gets teleportation. If somehow he gets 1000x power he reverts from the fire Demi-God to the full on fire god. (but 1000x is almost impossible to achieve.) Very powerful regeneration. Super RMK can do everything normal RMK does but better. (Red missles, Durability, fire attacks, ect.) Red Marker His red marker can do alot of different things. Turn into a sword. (The sword itself is pretty much a plasma sword) Turn into a laser gun. (Anything the laser hits can either stun or explode anything it hits) Can shoot flames, like a flamethrower. Can be used to make two types of shields, a red energy shield (like the bubble shield) or a medieval shield (like how most shields look) the energy shield covers his entire body but can be shattered and the medieval one can't be broken. Can be used to draw things. (including living beings). Weaknesses Very naive and rushes into things (but he can usually handle them) Prone to too much blood loss. If you steal/break his marker, it removes all his powers that are connected to it (but not the fire powers) and it takes a couple of days for him to replace it. Another weakness of his is touching stuff too much. History RMK's story begins when he was rejected by his parents so becoming an orphan. He was tortured by anons but saved by Tobenetois. (His full story in detail can be found here: http://www.drooodle.com/d/h8u2#hfnt). InfernoSlayer (rmk's user) on the other hand found Drooodle while watching Vsauce3 like many others did. Trivia InfernoSlayer has wrote 4 comics (at the time of this edit) Comic 3: http://www.drooodle.com/d/gciu#h2py RMK Origins: http://www.drooodle.com/d/h8u2 The other two are things that Inferno rather have you forget about. He's from the Midwest of America (both Inferno and RMK) RMK's first word was "chickens" More trivia will be added later. Other Infernos Piskel Account: http://www.piskelapp.com/user/5468918944628736 Category:Stick figure OCs Category:Superhuman OCs Category:Power OCs Category:OP OCs